Fighting
fighting Damon West and Kirby Olsen.]] Fighting is common occurance in Bully. Although not as common as Bullying, fighting happens nearly everyday, especially on school campus. Why Fighting Happens Fighting happens for many reasons. The most common reason is rivalry. Clique members will normally attack a member from a rival clique on sight. For example a jock will attack a nerd on sight if the nerd is the near the gym. Also clique members will attack another student if that student is fighting a member of the same clique. Fighting also happens when a weaker student sometimes stands up for themselves against an antagonistic student such as a bully, which then causes the bully to attack. Sometimes the reverse happens where the student picked on will attack the bully, but this is very rare. Random fighting can spawn anywhere on campus. Fighting Styles Jimmy Hopkins When Jimmy first arrives at Bullworth, his default fighting style is a boxing style using a relatively simple combination of right and left hooks. When grappling, he makes use of two close-in punchs, followed by a knee strike. He also has a running shoulder tackle and a grappling take-down followed by a series of punches. He can also throw an adversary to the ground and kick them, or pin him to a wall and knee him in the groin. During the course of the year, Jimmy learns various martial art and wrestling techniques. He also has the opprtunity to gain access to every projectile weapon used in the game, including two (the Super Slingshot and Rubber Band Ball) that are only available to him. Bullies The Bullies are poor fighters. They use a brawling style where they throw wide winging punches, and a kick to the midsection. If they grapple an opponent they will throw a sickening punch to the stomach. They have also been known to spit in the their opponents face if they grapple their opponent to the floor. Russell uses the same fighting style. However, his massive strength causes his attacks to do a lot of damage. He also uses a powerbomb from a grapple when fighting. Defensively, he is more adept at blocking punches than most students, he cannot be grappled with (which means he cannot be stuffed in a locker or thrown in the trash), and he possesses more stamina than any other character in the game, even the police officers. Sometimes a bully will use weapons such as baseball bats. Davis and Wade will sometimes make use of a slingshot. Fighting the bullies is not difficult; despite their aggression, they are not much of a threat. A well-conceived combination of punches, grapple attacks, and ground kicks can put them out of service quickly, and a firecracker or well-placed slingshot round will do the job even faster. Russell is the major exception, but he is rarely encountered in Chapter 1, and from Chapter 2 on, he is Jimmy's friend and staunchest ally. Jimmy can provoke him into fighting, but there's no reason to do so. Nerds The Nerds are the weakest fighters in the school. Most of them have smaller health metres then Pedro De La Hoya and Sheldon Thompson. Bucky Pasteur, Cornelius Johnson, Donald Anderson and Thad Carlson use the same fighting style. They throw awkward, darting punches, slap wildly at the air, and occasionally tripping as they push their opponent. Algernon Papadopoulos uses this fighting style as well, only he leans back in his fighting stance, where as the skinny nerds lean forward. He also can't work up the running speed to use the falling push attack. Melvin and Fatty share a more effective fighting style. They use a heavy slap, shoulder barge, belly bounce combo. Earnest is a little tougher then his fellow nerds, having the same health metre as a non clique male student. The Nerds will use weapons such as spud guns and firecrackers in fights, which do far more damage than their fists. Given that, if Jimmy is compelled to fight them (which generally only happens in Chapter 5), it is wisest to take them down hand to hand, and as quickly as possible. Preppies The Preppies are a fairly tough clique. All of them are trained pugilists, and use many styles of Boxing when they fight. Bif Taylor, Gord Vendome and Tad Spencer share a freestyle boxing style where they use three-hit combos, and use their footwork to step back to avoid punches. Bif has longer combinations and more regularly backsteps to avoid punches, and he is usually immune to being grappled by anyone who is not authority Bryce Montrose and Chad Morris use a philly shell defensive style, while Justin Vandervelde and Parker Ogilvie use a normal boxing stance and throw hard hooks to the body and use an overhand right cross. Strangely, while interrupted in the Boxing Gym, Bryce uses Bif's fighting style and even has his immunity to grapples and large life bar. Derby Harrington, like the other bosses, uses unique moves. His boxing style is textbook, but he includes illegal punches, including a series of punches to the kidneys, and a rabbit punch. Derby also throws a mean left uppercut, similar to the one Jimmy learns from the Hobo. Despite the fact that Preppies frequently throw eggs during fights, their fists are far more damaging. When he is forced to fight them, Jimmy should try to handle them from a distance: his slingshot and firecrackers will incapacitate them long before their eggs do any significant damage to him. Close combat with Bif should especially be avoided, his evasion and blocking skills make him a very formidable opponent. If it's unavoidable, Jimmy should use kicking techniques like the Leg Sweep and Heavy Kick. Greasers The Greasers are a fairly tough clique. On average they are slightly tougher than the Preppies, although none of them are a match for Bif. They have three different fighting styles among them, all based on various martial arts. The medium sized Greasers, Lucky De Luca, Peanut Romano and Ricky Pucino, use what appears to be a Muy Thai kickboxing style, attacking with a midsection roundhouse kick, knee strike, boxing combination and uppercut. Norton Williams and Hal Esposito have poor fighting form, but despite this are the two toughest members of their clique behind Johnny himself. Their fighting style is a savate front kick, and a wide swinging uppercut. They will also pick an opponent up for a bearhug that does continuous damage until the opponent breaks free. Their front kick is powerful enough to drop even large tough students like Russell and Bif. Johnny Vincent has a unique fighting style. He has a haymaker that goes through a block and knocks the opponent down, and a high front kick that likewise goes through a block and drops the opponent. After hitting the high kick, he grinds his foot into their head and spits on them. He purportedly uses a professional wrestling move called a chokeslam from a grapple. The Greasers are capable of hurting Jimmy either up close or at a distance, so neither is that much better than the other in terms of strategy. Further, when in groups, they will attack him from more than one direction. When fighting them, it is best to focus on one at a time, to reduce the number of threats as fast as possible. Slingshot-users can be swiftly dispatched with projectile weapons. Jocks The Jocks are on average the toughest clique to defeat. The Jocks display three distinct fighting styles. Casey Harris and Bo Jackson use a boxing style punch combo, Luis Luna and Juri Karamazov use pro wrestling moves, and Damon West, Dan Wilson and Kirby Olsen use elbow strikes and football tackles. Unlike other clique leaders, Ted Thompson doesn't have his own fighting style. He uses the same elbow combination and tackle that Damon, Kirby and Dan use, and he very rarely attempts the tackle. The Jocks, unlike the other cliques, do not use projectile weapons of any sort, but they will periodically be seen wielding baseball bats. While the Jocks are less dangerous than the Townies on an individual basis, they are the most dangerous clique in the game because they attack in the largest groups; it is not uncommon for Jimmy to face six or seven of them at once, and they will charge him fast if he tries to get some distance between them. Quite simply, the best strategy when beset by multiple jocks is to exercise the better part of valor and run. If that is not feasible, fighting at a distance is definitely the way to go, if possible; the jocks have no long-range attacks. Even up close, throwing firecrackers is an effective strategy. Jimmy will be affected as well, but the blasts will reduce the number of attackers he has to deal with. Bats, fire extinguishers, or other weapons will also improve Jimmy's chances. Damon is the largest, toughest, and most aggressive member of the clique. He is easy enough to fight one-on-one, but he has more stamina than a prefect, and his flying tackle does considerable damage. If Jimmy is fighting a group of Jocks that include him, he should be either quickly shoved into a handy trash can or else saved for last. Townies The Townies have the most damaging fight style in the game. They all use the same kidney punch, jumping knee, double axehandle combo, and Otto Tyler and Duncan also use a running overhand punch. In Scholarship Edition, all the Townies use the running punch. They'll also use a headbutt from a schoolboy press instead of the punches everyone else uses. Gurney and Jerry sometimes throw firecrackers from afar. The Townies are extremely tough and can easily overpower Jimmy in a group. It is easy to get knocked down over and over again by a group of them. If they try to pelt him with firecrackers, the best policy is to fight fire with fire: firecrackers or bottle rockets will neutralize just as efficiently. By the time he faces Townies in large numbers, Jimmy should know all of the hobo combos and wrestling moves, and should be able to get the maximum health bonus for kissing a girl (which he should do when heading into Blue Skies). If the Townies get close, Jimmy should use the combos that cause maximum damage, while ensuring that his health bonus keeps him on his feet. In Bully, the double axehandle move that the Townies use goes through Jimmy's guard, damaging him and knocking him down. In Scholarship Edition, the difficulty of the Townies was toned down, and Jimmy can block the axehandle. Non-Clique students Most of the non-clique boys use the same style, straight punches and shoves. Ray Hughes's fighting style consists only of shoves, but his shoves damage even a blocking opponent. Lance is more aggressive than other non-clique students, and can sometimes beat Bullies without help. There is no real reason to fight the non-clique students; even when they dislike Jimmy they will generally not fight him. If a fight occurs, there will probably be only a few of them. As they pose very little threat, any of Jimmy's standard punches will finish them quickly, and his weapons will wipe the floor with them. If one of the girls or little kids chooses to fight Jimmy (a rarity), it is best to walk away from the conflict; fighting back will arouse the wrath of the prefects. Eggs or itching powder can also be used on them without filling Jimmy's trouble meter. When Constantinos fights Jimmy while dressed as the Mascot, he has a unique fighting style. He uses straight punches, a field goal kick to the groin that goes through a block, and a headbutt that also goes through a block and knocks Jimmy down. Prefects The prefects never engage in fisticuffs and are trained in using a restraining technique to bust students. They bust students by grabbing them at the back of their shirt collars and then grapple them to the ground by the throat. Once a prefect has a student on the ground, he will keep them pinned to the ground by their collar (oddly, even though the prefects straddle their victims, it never occurs to anyone to retaliate by kicking them in the groin). They will break up fights with a running punch before trying to grapple. Most students, including Jimmy, can break away from the prefects, with either a shoulder barge, a stomp to the foot, or a groin grab. However if the student is in serious enough trouble (trouble meter in the red), the prefects will bust them automatically the moment they gain a grip on them. Since attacking a prefect in any way causes a full trouble meter, it's best to fight them from a distance; using projectiles. It generally a bad idea to try and fist fight with them, although it can be done. The best way to dispatch a prefect up close is to grapple with him, punch him three or four times, knock him down with a charge attack, give him a kick, and repeat the sequence until he stays down, Prefects can also be stuffed in lockers and trash cans. Girls All the girls, both the younger and older ones, have the same fighting style. It's very difficult to get a girl angry enough to attack Jimmy, although beating enough people in their clique will make them angry. The only sure way to make one attack him is to point the camera at her while she's already angry or if Jimmy has bad faction. The girls only have two attacks; a slap and a knee strike. Even Zoe, who is according to various dialogue a good fighter, only uses these two moves. Most of the time a girl will run away after connecting with a single hit. They can also be intimidated by being pushed, they'll usually run away even if they were actually attacking if this happens. Townsfolk There are a few different fighting styles amongst the townsfolk. The police use the same busting technique as the prefects do, but unlike the prefects, it is impossible to grapple with them. Defaeting a police officer hand to hand is nearly impossible. Well-to-do men from Old Bullworth Vale and Blue Skies Industrial Park always attempt a grapple and takedown on Jimmy. They pin him to the ground and try to flag a policeman down. Jimmy (or other students) can escape by pushing them back and then ducking under their legs. However, if his trouble meter is in the red they get an automatic bust like an authority figure. The men from New Coventry use slaps and grapple attempts. If Jimmy doesn't break the grapple they'll execute the same takedown and call for authority that the other townsfolk use. The two hobos, Handy and Krakauer, only have one attack, a push where they fall down themselves. They can't grapple, and are much more likely to run than fight. It is possible to provoke a townsman into attacking Jimmy by repeatedly jumping at them. If they take Jimmy down in front of an authority figure while his trouble meter is empty, the authority figure will consider that attacking him, and try to bust them. Women will use the same slap and knee to the groin that the girls do, but they'll keep on Jimmy until he gets away from them or they knock him out instead of running. Policemen won't try to arrest them for attacking Jimmy. Miss Abby doesn't appear to fight, ever. Most of the shopkeepers will evict Jimmy from their stores if he causes trouble, but Betty will try to bust him the same way the men will. Category:Bully